


Sweet Truce

by aSpoonfulofSugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Loki, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Thor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSpoonfulofSugar/pseuds/aSpoonfulofSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief drabble about Loki being scolded and Thor coming to calm the other. Inspired by some fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Truce

Quiet. Necessary silence and a racing heart with a rhythm he tried to muffle under his tiny hands as his eyes flickered around the dimly lit chamber. He sniffled, wiping a drippy nose with his sleeve and pulling his knees to his chest. Not his fault the case was so close to the edge of the table! Thor's fault, really. He'd been the one chasing Loki. Why hadn't he been yelled at for starting it? Why was it always Loki's fault?

As he whimpered beneath the safety of the four wooden legs, he wondered what it must be like to be the golden child, the favorite. Sweets. Thor must get a lot of sweets. His tutors must give him good marks just because he smiled at them. That must be it. He did not work hard. No. He never did. Things came naturally to flaxen haired Thor. The epitome of perfection in a child. Everything one could wish for.

Then, what did that make Loki? The raven haired child who was forced to act out in order to get the attention Thor receive from simple entering a room. Was there no fairness in Asgard? There mustn't be. Such terrible unfairness on Loki's part.

His sniveling and whimpering slowed as he balled his fists up and dried his eyes when he heard footsteps nearing. "Loki!" The voice was familiar and angered the boy. "There you are." Thor stepped over the table and kneeled down, smiling apologetically.

"Swine! Leave!" Loki spat, moving to hit his brother, who caught his wrist with a sigh.

" I've brought you some sweets." His voice was a bit softer, his freehand extending forth to reveal shiny-wrapped sugar treats. Despite Loki's best attempts, his eyes brightened in excitement. "They're Midgardian. Don't act up again." With that final statement, Thor stood and left the room, leaving the other to stare with childish delight at the treasures in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of old, please bear through and thanks for reading!


End file.
